slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hyun/Rozmowy
Odcinek 1 ♥ Pracowałaś już w kafejce albo w barze? A. Tak, oczywiście! B. Niekoniecznie, ale szybko się uczę! +5 (ILUSTRACJA) C. Ech... Przygotowywałam posiłki i nakrywałam do stołu u mnie w domu! ♥ Jaka jest twoja główna zaleta? A. Uprzejmość. // B. Jestem uczynna. C. Mój humor. +5 ♥ Co to jest macchiato? A. Domyślam się, że to rodzaj kawy... B. Kawa z mlekiem dla hipsterów. +5 (ILUSTRACJA) C. Czekolada z mlekiem i z kawałkami orzechów laskowych uwieńczona mleczną pianką. ♥ Uzupełnij ten ciąg słów: capuccino, obrus, stół... A. Widelec. B. Łyżka. +5 (ILUSTRACJA) C. Nóż. ♥ Ale... Może chciałabyś się czegoś napić? Nikogo nie ma i właśnie miałem sobie zrobić przerwę. A. Tak, z przyjemnością! +5 (ILUSTRACJA) B. To bardzo miłe, ale niestety mam już coś w planach. ♥ Co ci podać? A. Poproszę lemoniadę. B. Poproszę wódkę z red bullem. C. Poproszę kawę. +5 (ILUSTRACJA?) ♥ Su, powiedz, nigdy wcześniej cię tutaj nie widziałem... A spotykamy tutaj praktycznie wszystkich. Wnioskuję, że jesteś tutaj od niedawna. A. Zgadza się, Sherlocku! +5 (ILUSTRACJA) B. Nie do końca... // ♥ Skoro je znasz, to domyślam się, że masz swoje ulubione miejsca, przyjaciół, chłopaka? A. Ech, tak, mam kilku przyjaciół z liceum, którzy tutaj zostali. Ale przyjechałam dopiero dzisiaj rano. +5 (ILUSTRACJA) B. To dosyć osobiste pytanie... Odcinek 2 ♥ Jestem pewien, że tak samo będzie w twoim przypadku. A. Mam nadzieję... Onieśmiela mnie to, że jeszcze jej nie znam. // B. Jestem pewna. Uda mi się. +5 ♥ Słucham zamówień. Przygotuję ci je. A. Więc tak. Był szejk mleczny sojowo-brzoskwiniowy, mocna kawa z cukrem i odrobiną mleka oraz lemoniada. // B. Potrzebny mi jest szejk mleczny sojowo-brzoskwiniowy, duża kawa bez cukry z odrobiną mleka oraz lemoniada. // C. Szejk mleczny sojowo-brzoskwiniowy, mocna kawa bez cukru z odrobiną mleka oraz lemoniada. +5 (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ Dalej wszystko gra? A. Trochę onieśmiela mnie po prostu to, że jestem w taki sposób obserwowana... +5 B. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Będę musiała sobie jakoś poradzić. // (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ Widzisz, nigdy w ciebie nie wątpiłem. A. A ty przypadkiem nie wywarłeś na Clemence presji, żeby podjęła taką, a nie inną decyzję? +5 (dalsza rozmowa) B. Przede wszystkim jestem ci wdzięczna za twoją dzisiejszą pomoc. // ♥ Wszystkie, poza tobą, przyznaję... Ale były tylko trzy inne! A. Zrobiłeś to... dla mnie? // B. To niezbyt uczciwe... - ♥ Mamy szczęście, że nasza nowa rekrutka jest taka zmotywowana. A. Tak! Ostrzegałam cię. Mówiłam, że chcę dostać tę pracę. - B. Nie miałam dziś rano zajęć, więc skorzystałam z okazji... // C. Zmotywowana tak, i mam nadzieję, że trochę mniej niezdarna, niż mogłoby się wydawać podczas mojego dnia próbnego... +5 Odcinek 3 ♥ Tak wcześnie? Myślałem, że cię zobaczę dopiero dziś po południu. Jak to? A. Clemence wysłała mi wiadomość, żeby przyjść na 9:00. Ucieszyłam się. // B. Bo miałam przyjść po południu... Tylko, że dla Clemence popołudnie zaczyna się najwyraźniej o 9 rano… - ♥ Kampus jest ogromny i przewija się tam sporo ludzi... A. Tak, to prawda... To co studiujesz? // B. A myślałam, że twoje główne zajęcie to praca w kawiarni. I że prowadzisz ją razem z Clemence lub coś w tym stylu... +5 ♥ Już pięć minut patrzysz w próżnię i nic nie mówisz. A. To nic... Jedna dziewczyna z mojego roku zawsze wtrąca się w moje życie. // (dalszy dialog) B. Nie... to nic takiego. // ♥ Nie wygląda, żeby to było takie „nic”. Chyba coś cię niepokoi... Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? A. Nie ma sensu, naprawdę nic poważnego się nie stało. Nie ma o czym rozmawiać. // B. Jest taka dziewczyna, Yeleen. Chodzi ze mną na zajęcia... Zepsuła mi początek roku akademickiego po całości. +5 ♥ Ale to prawda. Ona ma po prostu taki charakter. A. Mógłbyś przestać jej cały czas bronić?! -5 (dalszy dialog) B. Tak sądzisz? Robię wszystko źle... // ♥ Jeśli wdam się w konflikt, to tylko pogorszy sprawę. To najbardziej dorosły sposób, żeby to załatwić. Nie sądzisz? A. Prosisz mnie tylko, żebym się uspokoiła i nie martwiła. Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić! -5 B. To prawda... Nie chcę, żeby dla ciebie też poszło źle. +10 ♥ Dobra... Chcesz piwo? Dobrze by mi to zrobiło. A. Teraz? // (nie płacisz za piwo) B. Z przyjemnością. // (płacisz 7$ za piwo) ♥ Więc skoro znaleźliśmy perłę, to mamy zamiar ją zatrzymać. A. Perłę? Znaczy mnie? To chyba żart. Jestem królową niezdarności! +5 B. To prawda. Clemence powinna nauczyć się kontrolować swoje zachowanie. C. Och... Dziękuję za komplement. -5 ♥ Nie, ale skąd znasz jego imię? A. Jeden z moich najlepszych przyjaciół się w nim zadurzył. // (-10 Alexy) B. (Alexy'emu nie spodobałoby się, że rozpowiadam na prawo i lewo, że się w kimś zakochał... Zwłaszcza, że Hyun mógłby powiedzieć o tym Morganowi...) // ♥ Och, nie martw się, nie przeszkadzasz mi, zaraz kończę. Clemence pewnie za chwilę przyjdzie mnie zastąpić. A. Mam wrażenie, że jesteś tu cały czas, a przecież jeszcze studiujesz, tak jak ja. // (dalszy dialog) B. Aha, spoko. No to poczekam aż skończysz sprzątać, naprawdę nie chcę ci przeszkadzać w trakcie pracy. -10 ♥ Tak, to prawda. Ja też mam takie wrażenie. Potrzebuję pieniędzy, więc powiedziałem Clemence, że chcę pracować jak najczęściej. A. Masz jakieś kłopoty finansowe? -5 B. Nie mogłabym spędzać tutaj tyle czasu. Do tego jeszcze zajęcia. Zwariowałabym. +10 ♥ Domyślam się. A. Może Morgan też miałby ochotę przyjść? -5 B. Jeśli chcesz kogoś zaprosić, to śmiało. Im nas więcej, tym lepsza zabawa. +5 ♥ ... A. A może zrobilibyśmy imprezę tutaj? -5 (dalszy dialog) B. A może w twoim pokoju w akademiku? // ♥ Nie jestem pewien, czy Clemence się to spodoba. Pracujesz tutaj krótko i nie wiem, czy wyraziłaby zgodę. A. Nie musimy jej mówić... +5 B. Racja, poza tym nie miałabym odwagi jej poprosić. // ♥ Nie chciałabyś, żebyśmy poszli razem? A. Och. Z przyjemnością! // B. Nie, przykro mi, jeszcze nie wiem, co będę wtedy robić... // ♥ Nigdy nie skłamałem. A. (Podniosłam kieliszek do ust. Nie pamiętam, abym kiedykolwiek skłamała.) // B. (Zostawiłam kieliszek przed sobą. Zdarzyło mi się to nieraz.) // ♥ Alexy: Nawet o panu Zaidi? A. Muszę przyznać, że... -5 (dalszy dialog) B. Nie. Szczerze. Jest mi zupełnie obojętny. // ♥ Też muszę przyznać, że ma pewien urok. Ale to wygląda jakby Eric Northman pojawił się na kampusie. A. Haha, oglądasz Czystą Krew, Hyun? // B. Jaki Eric? //? (-5 Rozalia) ♥ Będę tu, gdy wrócisz. A. Mam nadzieję. +5 B. Bawcie się sami, zaraz wrócę. ♥ A. (Poszłam w ślady Rozalii i Hyuna, i też wstałam.) +5 B. (Ja dalej siedziałam. Nie miałam zbytnio ochoty tańczyć.) -5 (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ A. (Wzięłam mały łyk.) // B. (Odstawiłam tylko kieliszek, nie pijąc nic. Bezwiednie spojrzałam na Hyuna.) +5 (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 4 ♥ W porządku... Zregenerowałaś się już po imprezie? A. To chyba ja powinnam cię o to zapytać? +5 B. Tak, spoko. To była zdecydowanie za krótka impreza. // C. Tak. Nie wynudziłeś się za bardzo? // ♥ A. Nic? Jak mniemam, nie przychodzisz tam, żeby przechadzać się między regałami i patrzeć na półki. // B. Rozumiem... Miło jest mieć chwilę dla siebie, bez słuchania hałasu otoczenia. // C. Co tam chowasz w tej torbie? +5 ♥ Tak... Powiedzmy, że przechodziłem obok budynku wydziału sztuki i powiedziałem sobie, że przy odrobinie szczęścia cię spotkam. To zawsze jest bardziej sympatyczne niż SMS. A. To miło, że przyszedłeś aż tutaj. //? B. Dlaczego mnie szukałeś? +5 ♥ Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że wieczorem mogę przyjść po ciebie do akademika... Nie chcę, żebyś szła sama. A. Dziękuję, Hyun, to bardzo troskliwe z twojej strony. // B. Jesteś pewien? Nie martw się, wiem, że Alexy i Roza też tam idą, więc równie dobrze mogę przyjść z nimi. ♥ Teraz przynajmniej już wiem, że potykasz się nie tylko w kawiarni. Ty po prostu masz to w genach. A. Haha, można tak powiedzieć. // B. Albo to ty tak działasz i zawsze, kiedy jesteś w pobliżu, ściągasz na mnie nieszczęścia. // lub +5 ♥ Bardzo lubię twoich znajomych. Ostatnią imprezę wspominam bardzo miło. Dlatego naprawdę: wybierz sama. A. OK, chodźmy do niej. B. To miłe, ale powiedziałam, że spędzam wieczór z tobą, więc to ty jesteś moim priorytetem. +5 ♥ A. Bardzo mi się podobało. +5 B. Było nieźle... Ale to nie moje klimaty muzyczne. ♥ Wiedziałem, że będziemy mieć problem, żeby się odnaleźć. A. Tak, szukałam cię bardzo długo... Ciężko się znaleźć w tym tłumie. -10 B. Wiesz, spotkałam... znajomego z liceum i zagadałam się z nim, nawet nie wiem, kiedy ten czas zleciał. // lub +5 (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ Chcesz, żebyśmy wrócili? A. Tak... Wracajmy. B. (Może wrócę, żeby sprawdzić, czy Kastiel jeszcze tam jest... Nie skończyliśmy naszej rozmowy.) // lub +5 (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 5 ♥ „Cześć, wiem, że będziesz dzisiaj sama w kawiarni. Naprawdę przepraszam, że nakładam na ciebie taką odpowiedzialność, ale mam gorączkę i nie jestem w stanie wstać z łóżka. Pamiętaj jednak, że jeśli miałabyś jakikolwiek, najmniejszy problem, to zawsze możesz napisać mi SMS-a. Odpowiem.” A. (Jest naprawdę uroczy!) +5 B. (Jest trochę nadgorliwy.) // ♥ A. (Miło, jest naprawdę zapobiegliwy.) // B. (Jest trochę zbyt nadgorliwy...) // ♥ Wziąłem coś na obniżenie gorączki, więc będzie dobrze. A. Ty chyba jesteś niepoważny... Powinieneś wrócić do domu i odpoczywać! +5 B. Nie wierzysz we mnie? Wiesz, radzę sobie... -5 ♥ A. Ne rozumiem! Rano wszystko działało jak trzeba! Co ty zrobiłeś? +5 B. A niech to! I jak ja sobie teraz poradzę po południu! // ♥ ... Chciałem tylko wyczyścić ekspres i potknąłem się... Wpadając jednocześnie na ekspres... A. Nic ci się nie stało? +5 lub // B. Ojejku, skoro nie mam już działającego ekspresu do kawy, to znam kogoś, kto powie mi, co o mnie myśli. -5 ♥ Trzymaj swój... Nie nosisz go. A. Tak... Zupełnie zapomniałam! // B. Przyznaję, że dziś rano nie miałam ochoty go zakładać. // (dalszy dialog) ♥ A. Nie powiesz jej, prawda? -10 B. Wiem, nie powinnam... Ma kolory i logo kafejki... Nałożę go w przyszłym tygodniu. +5 ♥ Zwykle tyle sprzedajemy przez cały tydzień! Musiała się pomylić.' A. Nie sądzę, by się pomyliła, o nie... Ona doskonale wiedziała, co robi. +5 B. Być może... // ♥ Zaraz mi przejdzie... A. Jesteś chory, nie powinieneś był dzisiaj przychodzić, przecież ci mówiłam! -5 B. Chciałabym zrobić coś, żeby ci pomóc. Nie możesz tu zostać w takim stanie. Mam zadzwonić po pogotowie? // C. Hyun, wracaj do domu i odpocznij! +5 lub // (dalszy dialog) ♥ Tak, z pewnością masz rację, ale... Nie chciałem, żebyś była dzisiaj sama... Chciałem ci pomóc. A. Hyun... Zbytnio się przejmujesz. Jeśli będę potrzebować twojej pomocy, poproszę cię o nią. Ale dzisiaj musisz zatroszczyć się o siebie. +5 B. To bardzo miłe, ale poradzę sobie sama. // C. Nie prosiłam cię o pomoc, Hyun... Lepiej będzie jak pójdziesz odpocząć. -10 ♥ Apteka jest za rogiem, ale nie mają tam tych leków. To nic poważnego. A. (Próbowałam sprawdzić, czy ma temperaturę, kładąc mu rękę na czole.) // (ILUSTRACJA) B. (Wstałam, żeby zobaczyć, czy za barem nie znajdę czegoś, co mogłoby mu pomóc.) // Odcinek 6 ♥ Dzień dobry, proszę pa... A. Co ty tu robisz? Nie jesteś już chory? -5 B. To nie tak jak myślisz! // (-5 Rayan) C. Wszystko w porządku? // ♥ A. Ale już ktoś inny zdążył mi pomóc. -5 B. Poradziłam sobie dzięki pomocy pana Zaidi. +5 C. Przyznaję, że to nie takie łatwe. Nie wiem, jak ty sobie dajesz radę, kiedy jesteś sam w kawiarni. Zamknięcie zajmuje dużo czasu. // ♥ A. To jeden z moich nauczycieli, nie zrobiłam nic złego. -5 B. A ja go lubię, to jeden z moich najfajniejszych nauczycieli. +5 C. Dlaczego? // (dalszy dialog) ♥ Wydawaliście się być blisko... A. Nie jesteśmy, to tylko mój nauczyciel... // B. Jesteś... zazdrosny? -5 ♥ A. Szczerze mówiąc, to do kawiarni przyszła moja koleżanka... I trochę mi pomogła. +5 B. Tak, teraz już sobie radzę! Mogę przejąć kawiarnię, kiedy tylko chcesz! // ♥ Clemence... Tak, wiem... Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego się tak w stosunku do ciebie zachowuje. A. Serio? Nie przychodzi ci do głowy nawet najmniejszy powód? +10 (dalszy dialog) B. Nieważne, postanowiłam się tym nie przejmować. // ♥ A. Nie mogę jednak uwierzyć, że do tej pory nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy... // B. Swoją drogą, mogę ją zrozumieć... +5 ♥ Zobacz. To moja mama, a to mój tata. Po lewej - moja druga młodsza siostra, ta z tą miną to Iseul, a z tyłu babcia i moja inna siostra... A. Muszą mocno za tobą tęsknić. +5 B. Hahaha, to słodkie. // C. Właśnie sobie przypomniałam, że wciąż jeszcze nie zadzwoniłam do mojej rodzinki, żeby powiedzieć im, co u mnie... -5 (dalszy dialog) ♥ Tak, ale ma się tylko jedną rodzinę... Więc troszczę się o nich. Wielu moich znajomych nie są tak blisko ze swoimi rodzicami jak ja. To może wydawać się dziwne... Ale oni są dla mnie wszystkim. A. To co właśnie powiedziałeś było naprawdę urocze. // B. Przyznaję, że osobiście, naprawdę nie mogłam się doczekać, żeby opuścić "gniazdo" i żyć na kampusie. -5 ♥ A. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałabym ich poznać... -10 B. Z miłą chęcią poznam twoją rodzinę! +5 C. Sprawiają wrażenie uroczych, to fakt. // ♥ Mimo, że na nic się to nie zdało. A. Liczą się intencje. -10 B. Gdybyś mógł zatrzymać dla siebie fakt, że pan Zaidi przyszedł tutaj, to byłabym ci bardzo wdzięczna... -10 C. Zdało się na to, żebyś odzyskał siły. Zobacz, wcale nie wyglądasz już na chorego. // (dalszy dialog) ♥ To prawda. Jesteś skuteczniejsza niż wszystkie moje antybiotyki. A. Chyba powinieneś trzymać mnie w szafie na wszelki wypadek. +10 B. Następnym razem nie idź nawet do lekarza, tylko przyjdź bezpośrednio do mnie. // ♥ A. Co to za historia?! Idę się z nim natychmiast zobaczyć. Nie wierzę! // <-- możliwa ilustracja z Hyunem B. Co dokładnie wam naopowiadał? // ♥ A. (Napisałam: „Masz dzisiaj czas? Musimy porozmawiać.”) // B. (Napisałam: „Powiedziałeś Alexy'emu i Morganowi, że coś się wydarzyło między mną a moim profesorem od historii sztuki?!”) -10 ♥ A. A więc ja i pan Zaidi obściskujemy się na ulicy? -10 B. Co powiedziałeś Alexy'emu i Morganowi? -5 C. Myślałam, że cię to nie obchodzi. // ♥ Posłuchaj, ja... To prawda, że kiedy was zobaczyłem, dziwnie się poczułem. I mam skłonność do słuchania swojej intuicji. Ale nie powiedziałem nic, czego bym nie widział. Po prostu przedstawiłem fakty. A. Dlaczego rozmawiałeś o tym z Alexym i Morganem? -5 B. I co ci podpowiedziała twoja intuicja? +5 C. Myślisz, że to twoja sprawa? // ♥ Wiem. A ja ci mówię, że czułem, że to było coś więcej. Naprawdę miałem wrażenie, że przerywam jakiś... intymny moment. Powiedz mi wprost... Czy on ci się podoba? A. Dlaczego tak ci zależy, żeby to wiedzieć? // B. Nie! To mój wykładowca, ok? // (ILUSTRACJA) C. Być może. Czy jest w tym coś złego? -5 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Uniwersytet